


Something New, Something Blue

by iamee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cake, Cheesy, Coincidences, Confusion, Dancing, Drinking, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, Ridiculous, Romance, Talking, Weddings, friends being more embarrassing, relatives being embarrassing, ridiculous amounts of wedding clichés, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Arthur wanted for Lance and Gwen's wedding was to hire a hot escort girl so he wouldn't show up like a lonely loser. Not to make anyone jealous or anything. </p>
<p>What he gets instead is not what he bargained for at all... but with very nice eyes and a disarming attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's a wedding fic and you have hereby been warned. It might rot your teeth using cake and slow dancing. I'm serious.
> 
> Based on a prompt on the kink meme ages ago and cleaned up and reposted from my LJ.

**Something New, Something Blue**

 

Arthur actually grinds his teeth when he's consulting his watch. _Again_.  
Oh no, it's not like he's told this bored girl who was answering the bloody agency's phone, that it's important, an emergency by all means and that he needs someone immediately and _fast_ , no...

He draws breath, looking up into the blue sky. Such perfect weather for a wedding. Such perfect presuppositions for a wonderful party. Such a perfect day to see his best friend marrying the girl _he_ was dating first, because _he_ has met her first and _he_ was the one to introduce them and damn it...

Arthur closes his eyes for some seconds, rubbing the back of his nose and trying to calm down again. It's not like he's jealous or his pride is injured or that he isn't happy for them, but it still feels kinda strange to see them like this and even if he's had some time to prepare himself for this day, he still isn't sure what he's supposed to think.  
But right now, it doesn't matter.  
All he wants on this perfect day is a perfect date so that Lance and Gwen can take their perfect life and shove it up their perfect...

"Excuse me, are you Arthur by any chance?"

He opens his eyes again and the rest of the thought is replaced by a big question mark which seems to be written all over his face, too, because the young man in front of him is already raising his hands in a defensive gesture and there is an apologetic smile on his lips when he adds: "Probably not. Terribly sorry, mate. I'm still new to this job and the cabby didn't find the way at first, you know out here in the pampa, and now I'm late and I'm..." he slows down. "... and I'm rambling, right?"

Arthur nods while he stares at him, completely unable to ignore the assumption in the back of his head that is becoming stronger with every second until it's... well... confidence...

"You're from the escort agency," he says tonelessly, because this is so goddamn typical and yet it feels like a bad joke, like something which happens in comedy but not in real life.

"Why yes!" The stranger is smiling again, brighter this time and admittedly, there's something adorable about it, but Arthur's quite positive he's ordered a hot busty chick, preferably with long curly hair and not some skinny, dark-haired latecomer who also happens to be – let's face the facts, shall we – _a boy_ for crying out loud!

"So you _are_ Arthur." The young man continues. "I'm so sorry you had to wait, like I said..."

"The cabby, I know." Arthur's mouth feels dry, because he's just glanced at his watch again and they have exactly ten minutes left to go over to that damn lake somewhere behind these trees and face most of his friends, some family members and a few of his colleagues and he's pretty sure that it could be difficult to get rid of this boy halfway decent and find another date. Probably.

"Right." Another smile, a bit nervous this time, before he reaches out his hand. "By the way, I'm Merlin."

Arthur seizes his hand, still trying to figure out if it's already to late to pretend illness. Or to vacate the country while he's on it. 

"Arthur."

"I know." Merlin grins and Arthur gets the impression that he's teasing him and he is not sure if he's approving of it.

"Soo..." Their fingers part and Merlin tilts his head to one side, looking at him. "Where is this party?"

~*~

"So you've told Chantal that you wanted a girl to escort you today, but something went wrong?"

"If that's her name, yes, I suppose that's what's happened."

They're on their way to the lake and there is already the sound of music in the midsummer air and Arthur's tugging at the sleeves of his suit after he's explained the facts to Merlin. There's nothing he can do by now, but trying to make the best of the situation. At least he won't show up all by himself...

"And now you've got me, instead of some hot chick?"

Seven minutes left and Arthur nods emphatically: "Yes."

"To make the bride jealous on her great day?"

"Ye- no!"

Merlin shrugs: "You'd be surprised, it happens quite frequently." And then, while shooting him a conspiratorial glance. "You still could."

"What? That wasn't even the point of all this! And you're not a girl..."  
Alright, that was actually a really stupid thing to say, Arthur's aware of it.

His companion doesn't seem to bother: "Girls do always compete with other girls, she'll expect you to bring an enchantress. But if you show up with a bloke..." Merlin grins. "Just imagine her confusion. No woman likes the idea that she might have been the last before the guy switched teams. Not a good feeling."

There's water blinking at the end of the path and people are walking around in swish clothes and they actually have one of these stupid arches made of flowers and oh, Arthur can't even start to think about how much he hates weddings.

"Smashing proposal, but no thanks. I think I've already had enough excitement for a day. Let's just tell them you're a friend from my book club and get really drunk."

"I had no idea you were in a book club."

"Neither had I."

They've just passed the last trees, when a pretty woman is coming towards them, her green dress fluttering around her curves. She smiles while she waves at them, calling out Arthur's name, like she's happy to see him.

Merlin leans a bit closer, whispering: "Why didn't you take _her_ along as your date?"

Arthur sighs: "Because she's my stepsister."

"Oh." Merlin blinks. "All right, awkward."

"Arthur!" Morgana has approached them and engulfs Arthur in a hug before she pulls back and nods into the direction of the happy bride and groom, standing in the sun and grinning like idiots, "They're simply the cutest couple in the whole world, don't you think? Those two are made for each other."

Arthur has stopped counting how many times he's heard this sentence or something similar and no, he's definitely not annoyed by it, he's an adult and he won't do something stupid just because everybody gets shining eyes whenever it comes to Lance and Gwen and eternal love, and no he doesn't feel like the fifth wheel at all...

"So who's your friend?" Morgana shakes his hand, still smiling, and Merlin opens his mouth to explain, but Arthur gets there first and the one and only excuse he's got for his next words is that... actually, there's no excuse for his next words.

"Morgana, that's Merlin. He's my date."

It's hard to tell who's looking at him with more astonishment right now, but there's no way to take back the words and in some way it feels good to see the slight confusion in Morgana's eyes, it appeals to a childish voice in the back of his head, that's laughing about this brilliant joke.

"Really?" The corners of Morgana's mouth twitch and she raises an eyebrow. "Where have you met?"

Maybe it's not that brilliant after all, because Arthur's mind just turns blank and he wonders that he's not starting to drool, because it would fit the situation.

"Funny story..." Merlin says in his stead and with the most serious voice one could possibly imagine. "I was paragliding not far from here and there was something wrong with the chute so I had to make an emergency landing," he pats Arthur's shoulder. "You have three guesses who was jogging through the meadow at exactly the same time."

"No way." Morgana's eyes sway between them. "You're not telling me that..."

"Yes." Merlin rolls his eyes. "I almost smashed him, you should have seen his face."

"Oh my God, no kidding?"

There's a cheeky grin on Merlin's face: "No, we've met at the supermarket, but I promised to make up an interesting story to break the ice."

Arthur still doesn't know what to make of this, but he feels like he's losing control over the situation and the way Morgana is glancing at Merlin is somewhat unsettling.

"Finally," she says lastly, nudging Arthur in the ribs. "Finally you're dating someone with a sense of humour, thank God!" She winks at Merlin. "Mother will be so pleased."

Arthur can almost feel the blood rushing to his cheeks: "They're here? I thought they were on holiday..."

"They've cancelled, silly." Morgana turns around, walking over to the celebrating crowd again, only to shout. "Are you coming, or not?" after she's made a few steps.

While they begin to move, Merlin can't bite back the question: "Well... I'm your date after all, I guess?"

Arthur clenches his teeth: "Shut up, Merlin."

~*~

Arthur steers Merlin to some free chairs in the very back, where he makes him sit down, feeling relieved that everybody else is also busy with the same process and no one is paying attenttion to them right now. There will be enough time to deal with his father later on, but now he just needs to get through this ceremony without thinking too much about the conversation they've just had with Morgana.

Oh God, where is she, by the way?

Probably already telling Helen and Uther about their encounter and preparing them for the revelation that their son is a newly minted homosexual...

"Arthur, you're a bit pale." Merlin whispers, leaning closer. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," murmurs Arthur. "I just came out of the closet to my stepsister. Sort of."

"Yeah, that was quite funny." Arthur's shooting a killing glance at him and the grin on Merlin's face is quickly replaced by a grave expression. "Did I say funny? I meant awful, really really awful."

"This is the worst day of my life." Arthur is burying his face in his hands, drawing a deep breath, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Come on," he can hear Merlin moving slightly on his chair. "Being gay is not the end of the world."

"Are you?" The words have just passed his lips when he already wishes he could push them back. Apparently his mouth's working faster than his brain today, for some odd reason...

There is a bit of a pause.

Arthur's looking up at Merlin through his fingers, feeling like an idiot again for the uncounted time today. How is it that he seems to drop a clanger, almost every time he talks to this boy?

Merlin shrugs, smiling faintly while he whispers his reply: "Gay or not... that's just another way to categorise things we wouldn't understand otherwise. I don't believe that we're falling for a gender, but rather for a person. People would be so much happier if they'd stop to see nothing but limitations while looking around, I think."

"Great." Arthur moans quietly. "Now I feel intolerant _and_ stupid."

"You're welcome." Merlin's foot nudging against his own. "And now stop being a prat, they want to start with the wedding."

Arthur lets his hands sink, only to cross his arms in front of his chest: "I'm sorry, did you just call me a prat?"

The look in Merlin's eyes couldn't possibly be any more innocent when he turns his head to dart a glance at him: "Why would I do such a thing?"

"M _er_ lin..."

"Arthur?" They stare into each other's eyes until Arthur succumbs to the sheer blueness he's looking at, more or less unwillingly. But he can't stop thinking about this old rhyme, this wedding cliché:

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..._

Yes, a very nice blue indeed... for god's sake, what's gotten into him?! 

He shakes his head, growling an almost inaudible "Yes, what?" because he's so not used to be the losing party in contests like this and because, well, he really doesn't _want to_ think that Merlin's eyes are quite pretty, but the thought is still there and it's bloody confusing by any means...

"Take my hand." 

" _What_?"

A smile is spreading on Merlin's lips: "Morgana's watching us," he rolls his eyes into the right direction and Arthur sighs.

"Come on, it should be at least authentic, don't you think?"

"Thinking is overrated." Arthur still feels like an idiot and he doesn't like it.

No one's ever made him feel like an idiot, not one of the girls he's been dating, so why him, why this boy? He's impudent, he's inapt, he always says the wrong things in the wrong moments, without considering the consequences, he's... he's still smiling...  
It shouldn't do funny things to Arthur's insides when he's smiling like this.

"Fine." Merlin says and takes his hand before Arthur even has the chance to react properly, covering the fingers with his own. "Don't think. Probably that would make things a lot easier."

Arthur looks at their entangled fingers and then up at Merlin's face. He really wants to say something clever, something witty, but at this moment the band's starting to play 'Here Comes the Bride', and so Arthur just draws breath, trying his best to ignore the skin contact.

~*~

While the ceremony proceeds, Arthur's more than just a bit torn. On the one hand, he wants the minister to keep on talking, preferably forever, because as soon as the wedding ends, he'll have to face Uther and the thought alone makes him shiver. On the other hand – well, _his other hand_ is still holding Merlin's, who seems to be way more comfortable with this than himself. His skin is warm and soft against his own, without being sweaty, despite the shining sun and Arthur can't help himself but considering the possibility that Merlin's doing this more often than himself.  
It's his job after all, isn't it?

"This won't last." 

When, when on earth has Merlin moved close enough to whisper into his ear? Arthur doesn't know but he has to try really hard not to jump in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"The bridal couple. The marriage. Won't last. I give them three months."

Arthur looks up to the front where Lance and Gwen are standing in the sun, glancing at each other and speaking their marriage vows. Their words are quiet and surprisingly unfussy, nothing cheesy, nothing gooey, but still everybody's sniffling into their handkerchiefs. The sun is glowing in Gwen's hair and adoration is glowing in Lance's eyes, and for some reason even the ugly floral arch in the background isn't able to ruin this image, because this is it, plain and simple.

This is love, pure and honest and this is the way it's supposed to be.   
It is blindingly obvious.

"You're just saying this to make me feel better, aren't you?" Arthur responds softly, because there's absolutely no way of denying it.

He can almost feel Merlin's smile, more than he can see it, in any case, as his lips are nearly touching his earlobe: "Is it working?"

"Actually..." he squeezes his fingers a bit. "Actually, they _do_ look a bit like they've been made for each other," he pauses. "I give them a year. Lance's snores."

There is a chuckle vibrating on his skin and damn...   
Arthur persuades himself that he's just happy he could make Merlin laugh at last. About one of his jokes instead about his idiotic behaviour...

"Thanks." Arthur murmurs.

Lance and Gwen exchange their rings and then she's pulling him closer and they kiss and the whole wedding party is either laughing or crying, or both at the same time, and suddenly there is a lump in Arthur's throat and he has to blink, but he's pretty sure it's just some dust particle or maybe the beginning of a pollen allergy. 

"First wedding?" Merlin asks while they get up from their chairs and clap like everybody else and Arthur's shaking his head. 

His hand's prickling where Merlin's fingers have been, just a moment ago.

"Morgana's mother and my father, seven years ago." Arthur waits for the cheering to die down and then beckons Merlin to follow him. "But it wasn't like this. The weather was bad and everybody was almost freezing in the cold church in their wet clothes and uh..." Even the memory feels like a grey, rainy day. "It was different."

"It's always different." Merlin squints against the sun. "Every wedding, every time."

"No, it's just..." Arthur draws breath. "Maybe it's because of my father, he's quite... you know... just a bit... **here**!"

"What?" 

It's the only word Merlin can utter, before Arthur's grabbing his wrist and trails, moving through the crowd, his head bowed down and holding onto him like he could get lost. They emerge unscathed, on the other side of the meadow, where the buffet is awaiting the hungry guests.

"Sorry." Arthur pants, releasing him and closing his eyes for a second. "I just... nothing..."

Merlin's watching him with a raised eyebrow, seemingly suspicious: "Daddy issues, huh?"

"No one likes a smart-ass, Merlin." Arthur shoves him towards the bar, next to the buffet. "I just wanted to introduce you to a good old friend of mine." His brain's working feverishly. "His name is Johnny Walker," he ends lamely, giving the bartender a signal which leads to two glasses in front of them. Arthur picks up one and nods to the other: "Cheers."

Merlin grimaces: "So you weren't joking when you talked about getting drunk?"

"Of course not. It's a wedding after all." Arthur stops in his movement, glass half-way between the counter and his lips. "You _are_ allowed to drink with customers, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." he can hear the tension in Merlin's voice. "... but uhm..."

This is supposed to be a joke, right? 

Arthur utters a sigh: "Don't tell me you're unable to hold your liquor, Merlin." His companion keeps silent and Arthur can't prevent himself from cursing a bit under his breath. "Oh damn it, no shit? Why am I even surprised? Holy... I should have known, everything about you is so damn cute and adorable, so why not this too... my God..."

He downs his drink in one swig while realising what he's just said. What it must have sounded like, even if it was supposed to be a joke. And they say there's an element of truth in every joke. He sets down the glass, avoiding Merlin's gaze as good as possible, but he can't get around hearing his next words.

"Now... you think I'm cute?"

Oh, the _teasing_ in his voice and yet it is mixed with something else, something entirely different, and Arthur would call it faint hope, but before he can do or say or _think_ anything at all, he hears somebody calling out his name.

~*~

They are both turning around to the sound of the voice which is still calling out Arthur's name, getting more and more impatient with every passing second.

"Arthur?" 

He can see them approaching, Leon, Will and Gwaine, out of the corner of his eye and for a moment he just wants to turn to the bar again, order another drink for himself and maybe a lemonade for Merlin. Or maybe Long Island Ice Tea for Merlin and then let him handle all the small talk. Could be quite funny, right?

"Arthur!"

Oh great, just great...

He puts on an apologetic grin when he leans closer to Merlin: "I'm really sorry, mostly that I even know these guys, but I'm afraid they won't leave until I've talked to them. Would you excuse me just for a minute?"

"Of course." There's this smile again, spreading on his lips ever so slowly, but this time it's not fully reaching his eyes, like he'd be still too busy thinking about something else, something Arthur can't figure out, but then again, he can't figure out this boy, too.

"Thank you," murmurs Arthur, grabbing the other glass as well and moving into the direction of his colleagues. This should be interesting.

"There you are!" Gwaine rumbles and claps him on the back when he's reached them. "We've been looking for you everywhere," he darts a look at Will. "I _told you_ he would come."

There must be something like a confused expression on Arthur's face, because Will tosses in: "We were laying bets if you would show up at all."

" _They_ were laying bets, don't give me that look." Leon mutters immediately, before Arthur even has the opportunity to accuse him of being an idiot like the others.

"Listen, I don't even care." Arthur shakes his head. Actually, it's true, he doesn't. It's hard to believe, even for himself, but today is a strange day anyway. And that's that. "Gwen and Lance are married, they're happy and I'm fine with it, I really am. So please, can we get over it?"

Will grimaces weakly: "What about all these 'revenge-faces' you've made for the last months? What about the drama? You know, it's no fun when you get all mature and prudent. Don't be a sucker! I was hoping you would challenge Lance to a duel, at least!"

"Yeah, he was." The annoyed tone in Leon's voice makes Arthur grin, unwillingly. "Two hours in the bloody car and he wasn't talking about anything else. Anything else at all."

"Damn right!" Gwaine rolls his eyes. "Grow up Will, it's not going to happen." Arthur opens his mouth to say something while he's still got the chance, but the young man quickly takes the wind out of his sails, when he adds. "Now tell me, who's that bloke over there, the black-haired one you've been talking to? I know you've got problems with your dad, but hiring a contact killer is a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"Very funny, but wrong guess." A soft voice behind his back and Arthur almost jumps.

Damn Morgana and her sneaky ways of creeping up on other people in the middle of a conversation. They all look at her a bit startled, and when she continues, Arthur can see the others flush a little too: "No, he's his date."

It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Arthur takes a deep breath before he turns to Morgana with a deprecating stare: "You're going to do this the whole evening, huh?"

She shrugs her shoulders and beams at him: "Only if it's convenient."

Will clears his throat: "Errm, Arthur... I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's not a girl."

All of them are glancing over at the bar, watching Merlin carefully just like they'd want to consider this statement for a moment.

"And he's drinking water." Gwaine remarks helpfully.

"He's kinda cute." Leon says and all the others either flinch (Will and Gwaine) or giggle (Morgana).   
And Arthur finds himself failing to avert his eyes from the counter, where Merlin's still standing all by himself in this new, black suit, sipping his water and looking... and looking...

"Did I say something wrong?" 

He can hear Leon's question and Morgana's reassuring answer, but still, he can't prevent himself from leaving his friends, his colleagues behind without another word, or some kind of explanation and walking over to the counter, to Merlin, who's looking up just the same second. 

His voice sounds somewhat confused, when Arthur positions himself next to him: "What about your friends?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think they can take care of themselves."

Merlin tilts his head to one side: "And I can't?"

"At Gwen's wedding? Surrounded by my family? Completely sober?" Arthur draws breath and takes the water glass out of his fingers. "Much too high a risk."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're concerned about me."

Why does he keep on making this boy smile, when it's confusing him, every single time?

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." Arthur can already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I'm not concerned, I'm... attentive."

"However described, it's very nice." Merlin says quietly, almost a bit shy. "I like it."

There is a moment of silence and they're both avoiding to glance up, because this feels... different. Not like something you say just to be polite or kind or charming.

Arthur's the first to cough slightly: "Well... do you want to get some cake?"

~*~

This might be a very strange and perhaps sufficiently embarrassing day, but wedding cake seems to be something constant, every time. Always too sweet, too big. Chocolate-and-raspberry this one, but apart from that, it tastes just the same as the cake Helen and Uther were serving at their wedding. A heap of whipping cream and a bridal couple made of sugar and marzipan.

On the other hand, Arthur's not here for the wedding cake.  
On the other other hand... he's got no idea why he _is_ here, not anymore.

He had a plan, once upon a time.

A concept of how this day was going to be, what he was going to do, what was going to happen. Yeah, and then somewhere along the line he's forgotten all about it.

"This." Merlin says while staring at his plate. "This is..." he lays down the fork, very carefully. "It feels like sugar cubes are dancing tango on my tongue. And it's not as good as it sounds like," he adds quickly, after a look at Arthur's face.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Arthur's unable to bring himself to stop smiling about the mental image Merlin's words have caused. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Merlin asks a bit incredulously. "It's not your fault, you know. The cake. Not as far as I know, at least."

Arthur shoves aside the plate, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin against the back of his hand: "No, God no." Merlin casts down his eyes, obviously trying not to grin at the slightly offended tone in his voice. "I meant... sorry I've brought you here, in the first place. This was such a stupid idea, I've no clue what I was even thinking."

"Oh, don't say that." Merlin shrugs, picks out one of the raspberries of the whipping cream – utterly fearless – and pops it into his mouth. "It was a very neat and ingenious plan you've worked out for today. That's just the sugar speaking for you, making you say things you don't mean, actually."

He's just incapable of taking things seriously, isn't he? Even something like this, when Arthur really wants to state a perfectly honest apology. 

"Merlin, I mean it." Arthur mutters, looking at him reproachfully, before his glance gets stuck at the corner of Merlin's mouth, where the raspberry has left a trace of cream. "You... you've got something..." he points at his own lip with the result that the tip of Merlin's tongue is flickering over the absolutely wrong spot and then... something tiny and hot is fluttering in Arthur's stomach, making him impatient and a bit uneasy. "No, at the left. Not _there_! I... let me, alright?"

Merlin's eyes widen and Arthur's fingers stop half-way in the air, too far away to touch his skin, but close enough to make them both ponder on the thought what it would feel like if he would.

"Arthur!"

Once more, it's a well-known voice that's saving him from a tricky situation and reminds him that he's still at this very wedding and that he's still making a complete fool of himself, because he knows how to act on a date, but he so doesn't know how to act on a date with Merlin.

Or how to act around Merlin, for that matter...

"It's so good to see you!" Tom doesn't even wait for any response before he sits down next to Arthur and slaps him on the back, almost proudly.

People tend to this today with an awful regularity.  
And Arthur has no idea if it's just down to this special day or if they all are actually sort of happy to see him.

"I couldn't find you before the ceremony and shortly after... you know, it was pretty emotional." Gwen's father says and for a brief moment Arthur's afraid that he'll to deal with maudlin tears, but fortunately Tom pulls himself together really well. "Anyways, I'm glad you could make it. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I wouldn't have missed it, not for all the world." Arthur replies, only slightly sarcastic and then, remembering his good manners, he adds. "May I introduce--"

"Why yes, Merlin!" Tom grabs his hand and shakes it enthusiastically. "Nice to finally meet you! May I say I loved hearing about this paragliding incident? I've always admired people for hitting the wall!" With a side glance at Arthur he continues. "Morgana told us everything about your first encounter."

"Of course she did." Arthur says with a syrupy smile.

Merlin looks like he isn't sure whether to laugh or to cry when he repels the compliment: "I'm positive she was exaggerating."

"Oh, no false modesty! It was very entertaining by all means!"

"Supplying entertainment seems to be our task, today," murmurs Arthur to no one in particular.

Tom appears to be light-heartedly oblivious of his ironical intonation: "You know, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you're here, both of you," he gets up from his chair, only to bend down once more and whisper into Arthur's ear. "You and Gwen, I know you got along pretty well, but I've always had the feeling that there was something missing, something I couldn't put my finger on. But now... now I can see it, the smile on your face," he moves away, grinning brightly and kindly. "It looks good on you, Arthur. Take care of it."

And then he hurries off, leaving behind a thunderstruck Arthur and a Merlin who can hardly contain his laughter: "What the hell was that?"

Arthur feels the sudden need to facepalm and to sigh in a really melodramatic way, but he represses it: "I think my ex-girlfriend's dad just gave us his blessing."

~*~

Dusk is falling, slowly but surely. Starting out somewhere in the shadows between the trees and in the sky which takes on a darkish blue, lazily. The last sunbeams are gleaming on the surface of the lake and some people are lighting torches all over the place, while the band is tuning their instruments.

It's bloody romantic.

And Arthur feels a bit sick, but then again, that could be nothing but the cake, couldn't it?

"Do you want to leave?" Merlin asks and Arthur finds himself filled with a sudden rush of thankfulness and the urge to hug him (he can restrain himself, though), because seriously, it's the best thing someone's offered him today and he really, really wants to say 'YES', in capital letters that's right, but there's still something he's got to do.

"I'd love to," he says lastly, getting up from the chair and waiting for Merlin to follow him. "But I'm afraid we can't go without wishing the newly-weds good luck."

"Are you sure you're okay with the situation?" They're creeping around the buffet, carefully avoiding to draw the other guest's attention and Merlin sounds honestly concerned which makes Arthur wonder, once more.

It's really easy to forget that this is still Merlin's job. Asking nice questions, trying to be polite and seemingly interested. Behaving compassionate, witty and entertaining. Being sweet and gorgeous in a very unique and unexpected way and... errm, well yes, be that as it may, it's still not like he'd _mean_ everything he says, right?

And maybe this thought shouldn't sting him, but it does.

"I'm fine." Arthur repeats for the uncounted time today, not sure if he can actually wrap his mind around the meaning of these words.

"You aren't exactly born to be an actor, are you?" It's supposed to be a joke, of course it is, but it just fits the reflections he had merely a second ago and that's the reason why Arthur almost flinches at the question.

Merlin notices, needless to say, and he stops in his movement to get hold of Arthur's arm, but somehow he ends up holding his hand – again – and they both freeze, because they haven't been prepared for more skin contact. Apparently. 

Arthur can feel the warmth of his skin and he can sense the look in Merlin's eyes, but he's unable to glance up, for some reason.

"Darling!" Helen's there, suddenly, out of nowhere and she's planting a kiss on his cheek before she adds. "What do you think you're doing, hiding from your own family all the time?" It's nor far to seek from which parent Morgana's inherited her talent to appear without a sound or her way of dealing with emotions. "And you!" She's looking at Merlin by now and Arthur doesn't know if he should be relieved to be rid of her attention or anxious about Merlin.

Why the hell does he keep on being anxious about Merlin, anyway?

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing?!" It wouldn't be surprising at all if she would clap her hands in pleasure, at the sight of her stepson's date. "It's a shame he kept you a secret. From time to time I wonder if we've done something wrong to deserve this kind of treatment." 

"We've only just met." Merlin replies, once again quicker than Arthur can even think about an appropriate answer. "I'm still pleasantly surprised he asked me to accompany him in the first place."

"I'm glad he did." Helen beams at him, ignoring Arthur's sighing completely. "You know he's always been a bit of a secret-monger, don't worry about it. Most of the time he was already breaking up with his girlfriends before we even knew he had another one." She flushes a little when she realises that this might be a bit too much of information. "What I meant to say is that it doesn't seem to be like that, when it comes to you. You're something special, I can tell." She actually winks at Merlin when she continues. "And you can take my word for it, he never liked holding hands, not even when he was a teenager."

Meanwhile, Arthur's counted to ten and he draws breath to suppress the need to run away before he speaks up: "Helen, I'm sorry but isn't it time for father's medication? The blood pressure one, you know?"

She looks at him in confusion and then a knowing smile creeps up on her lips: "Why yes, you're right. I think he's over there at the bar." Suddenly her hands are on their shoulders and she's shoving them forward, gently but firmly. "Morgana's decided to break the news to him after a nice glass of Chardonnay..."

It's getting darker with every minute, so it's hard to make out anything more than shapes at the counter, but there's laughter and bawling in the air and Arthur's pretty sure he can hear Cedric screaming for more tequila and Will prompting someone to drink another shot and he doesn't know if this should be a reason to be worried.

"I'll see if they've fun and you..." Helen's subtly steered them to the dance floor where she lets go of their shoulders and of course this is the moment when the band starts to play, and Gwen and Lance are beginning to move, besotted and smilingly in the summer air. "You do whatever young people do at weddings these days."

And then she hurries off and leaves them behind, still holding hands, still more or less confused.

Arthur utters a sigh, feeling a bit lost for some reason while the sky is growing dark, and candles and torches are forming the only isles of light in the approaching night, and other couples are joining bride and groom on the dance floor, swaying to and fro to the rhythm of the music.

"Do _you_ want to leave?" He asks Merlin quietly. "I mean... I wouldn't blame you. Not at all. I know they're crazy, my friends, my family. You don't have to be here. Just for the record."

"Just for the record," Merlin repeats under his breath. "I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere as long as you don't tell me to."

Arthur keeps silent, because honestly he doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to do or what to think for that matter. It's just... he wants to believe what Merlin's saying. He wants to mean this 'I'm here for you' to be true.

And he doesn't even know why.  
It just seems to be important.

"Come on. Let's wish them the best of luck." Merlin whispers and his fingers are closing tighter around Arthur's when he makes a step on the dance floor and there's nothing left to do but follow. And so Arthur does.

At first it's strange, dancing with another bloke, but perhaps it's like Merlin said before and all he's got to do is to stop thinking to make it work. 

They're moving slowly to the song, Merlin's hands on his shoulders and Arthur's hands around his waist, both looking into another direction. It feels a lot like being back in school, at the first ball, the first party where a smoochy dance was played and they were all so nervous and curious at the same time and in the end it was nothing but a beating heart and sweaty hands.

It gets easier, though.   
Until Merlin makes a stifled noise that suspiciously sounds like a snicker. 

"What?" Arthur mutters, hoping he hasn't done something wrong or stepped on his toes or... whatever, so many things can go awry and he isn't sure if he can take it anymore.

"It's... the song." Merlin chuckles next to his ear. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Arthur hasn't been listening to the song, to be honest, but now he does and well...

"Oh my God..."

Weddings are different, he knows that just the same as everybody else, but some things are just overkill. To take a single – and completely unrelated – example: playing 'I Was Made for Lovin' You' in a somewhat mellow version that makes it hard to put on a solemn face, once you've figured out the lyrics.

"They're kidding, right?" Arthur murmurs, whereupon Merlin bites his lip and their eyes meet and _dear God, have they always been this blue...?_

"Arthur." Gwen hisses and this must be the third time today that somebody's interrupting him while he's having inappropriate thoughts about Merlin.  
Arthur's not sure if he's approving of it anymore.

"I've been starting to think you would leave without saying goodbye." She's smiling again and Lance nods at them, seemingly too happy to talk right now.

"Nooo." Arthur shakes his head, for one thing to assure her that this wasn't his intention, for another thing to blow the cobwebs away. "Of course not," he manages to return the smile. "You look great by the way. Both of you."

Her dark eyes are shimmering in the fiery glow around them when she bows her head a bit: "You too." And then they spin around once more, moving into another direction while her lips form a noiseless 'Thank you'.

And that would be it.

The song's over and another one has already begun, when Merlin clears his throat: "Are you satisfied now?"

Arthur looks at him and he doesn't know why he hasn't noticed it before, but he's a bit taller than himself and maybe it should bother him, but it doesn't: "What do you mean?"

"This. This conversation. The encounter." Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Wasn't this what you've wanted to be perfect? Showing her that you're happy, no matter what? Wasn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Arthur shrugs and when his hands should come to rest on Merlin's waist again, they slide down to his hips and for a moment he feels a bit cautious because there's nothing like the soft roundness he's used to. Then again, nothing of today's events is even close to something he's used to.

"I'm not even sure I know what I've been waiting for," he says slowly and this time Merlin's eyes are glued to his face and they're still dancing, there by the lake, while the first stars appear on the sky.

~*~

It's getting late.

Parents are already carrying their sleeping children to the cars on the other side of the lake and there seems to be an overall 'goodbye' in the mild summer air.

The band's still playing inappropriate songs, but Arthur doesn't care.

For some reason this feels very good. It feels good to dance under the stars, with Merlin in his arms and the thought that maybe, just maybe this night could never end, if only he holds him close enough, if only he keeps looking at him. He knows it's kinda stupid, but then again, he won't say it out loud and it should be alright to be a bit gooey once in a while, as long as you don't tell anyone about it.

"That was a really nice wedding." Merlin says, while he casts down his eyes and Arthur can pick up the scent of his hair.

God, it would be amazing if he could only bury his nose in this dark thatch, kissing the crown and feeling him shiver under the touch. Yes, no, that's just the damn romantic atmosphere, right?

"Yeah." Arthur clears his throat. "Yeah, it was."

They dance slowly, close together, but something is there, right between them and Arthur doesn't know how to call it. Names are quite difficult. And so is confusion.

"So..." he tries to exchange a glance with Merlin, but he's still looking down to their feet on the meadow. "Are you going to vanish on the stroke of midnight?"

There's a brief smile twitching at the corners of Merlin's mouth, but then he shakes his head: "I think you're mistaking me for Cinderella." And he takes a breath. "You know... real life and fairy tales... there's always a difference."

"And they all lived happily ever after." Arthur says, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes. Definitely that," he's a bit tense in his arms, when he bites his lower lip and Arthur has no idea why, but it causes his insides to turn around in an unsettling way.

"But the night's not over." Suddenly, he's pretty much aware of his fingertips on Merlin's hips, the soft movement underneath, another body so close to his own. "Not yet."

"Oh please." Merlin breathes, avoiding his gaze once more. "Don't get all sentimental. I don't think I can take that right now, with the lights and the music and..." he utters a sigh. "God, sometimes I hate weddings."

"I'm not!" Arthur says and it's a lot more emphatic than intended, so Merlin's looking up in confusion, his eyes big and blue in the summer night. "I'm not getting sentimental." Arthur can feel his cheeks turning hot while he continues, more quietly this time. "I..." No, he actually can't think when Merlin's watching him like this. "I don't even know... but I... I mean it, Merlin. We've still got time."

"Time to do _what_ , Arthur?" Merlin asks quietly, moving to the rhythm of the music and there is something in his voice that makes Arthur's heart almost stop for the fraction of a second.

"This, for example," he says and leans closer, pressing their lips together for one breathless moment, enjoying the warmth of Merlin's skin and the twist in his stomach.

And then it ends and he opens his eyes again, all of sudden realising what he just did. What he's doing right now. What he's been doing for this whole day.

Weddings might be different, but they're still no excuse to do whatever you like.

"Merlin, I- I..." he stutters, there on the dance floor between friends and strangers at Gwen's wedding. Where he just kissed a boy.

"You're better not saying you're sorry." Merlin growls, closing the distance and kissing him in earnest, his body shivering softly with pleasure and his hands digging into his suit.

When they break apart, both of them are staring at each other wide-eyed, somewhat bewildered by their own actions, somewhat stunned by this feeling. 

"You know." Arthur murmurs between two deep breaths. "You're really good at pretending to fall in love."

"That's my job." Merlin replies, but the hint of a smile is already creeping on his lips. "And what's your excuse?"

"I don't think I've got one." Blue, smiling eyes and the end of a perfectly messed up day. "But I'm pretty sure you can make one up for me."

~*~

Elsewhere, at the bar, Uther's standing with a glass of wine in one hand and an impatient expression on his face, when he turns to Morgana.

"Now, it's already dark and I still haven't seen my own son, let alone his date." Will and Gwaine are starting to grin a few steps away and now there's a wrinkle on his forehead. "Morgana, I'm really starting to believe you're keeping me here deliberately."

Morgana glances over at the dance floor, to Arthur and Merlin, dancing somewhat self-forgotten, lost in the eyes of the other, before she's smiling in the darkness: "Well, I have a feeling that this won't be the last time you'll have a chance to see them together."

 

**The End**


End file.
